


Stupid Love

by Maggietheraggie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Blushing, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Eventual Smut, Festival, Gay Existential crisis, Hoe-ish Kagami, In Love, M/M, Might be mutual, Pining, Porn, Smut, Swearing, aokaga - Freeform, goldfish, idk yet, sorry it's late, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggietheraggie/pseuds/Maggietheraggie
Summary: Kagami is in love with Aomine.He should totally confess.





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami knew he was in deep shit the second he met the menace known as Aomine Daiki. He was tall, dark and handsome and an absolute god on the basketball court. Which basically ticked all of Kagami's boxes. 

Back in America Taiga probably would have already attempted to make a move. But in Japan that was a lot more risky, even if men here were gay they were a lot more reserved. Plus he was a hundred percent sure Aomine would rather have a pair of double D breasts in his hands than some dude's dick.

So Kagami would internally suffer and be satisfied spending his nights jerking off to the image of sweaty, shirtless, post one on one Aomine. Which was nothing new to him, plenty of guys he liked in the past were straight and way out of his league anyway. It was always easier to log on to a gay dating app and find someone to fuck his brains out than sit around pining. 

So that was exactly what he attempted to do. But all the men on the app were creepy looking, probably married, old men. It was a total bust but he hadn't really been expecting to find the love of his life or anything. 

He decided instead of sitting down and wasting his time, he'd call up a friend and go do something fun. Kuroko was his best bet, his shadow never seemed to be doing anything and was always ready to go out. 

His friend picked up the phone almost immediately, "Kagami-kun? Is everything okay?"

"Kinda? I dunno, I'm feeling stupid about my feelings and stuff. Wanna hang out?" Taiga asked.

"It's a little late, but there's a small festival happening near the usual court," Kuroko's monotonous voice suggests. 

"It's been awhile since I've been to a Japanese festival. Let's meet up at the court and go to the festival from there," Kagami replies. Kuroko agrees and they decide on a time to meet up.

\-----------

The festival is in full swing by the time they get there and Kagami is absolutely mesmerised by all the food stalls they have. Kuroko notices Kagami beginning to salivate, "Kagami-kun. Please restrain yourself. Other people need to buy food too."

"Hah? They want you to buy food, that's why it's here," Taiga reasons. 

He ends up buying food from every stall and spending a good hour eating while Kuroko sits by and watches, as he sips on a vanilla milkshake Kagami bought for him. When Kagami is nearing the end of his food Kuroko decides to speak up, "So, Kagami-kun, what was bothering you so much that you decided to call me?"

Kuroko silently watched as Kagami began to choke on his food in shock. "What? Why would you think there's something bothering me?" He asked cautiously. 

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. But I have a feeling you would feel much better if you told me," Kuroko answers. 

"Uh... well, you promise not to tell anyone?" He watched for Kuroko's affirmative nod, "I kinda maybe have a crush? And I don't really know how to deal with it."

"Oh, is this about your crush on Aomine-kun or someone new?"

"Kuroko what the fuck?" Kagami yells at the blue haired male. 

"Please refrain from swearing in a public place, Kagami-kun. There are children here," the little shit takes a sop from his milkshake, "So this is about Aomine-kun? You should just tell him, even if he doesn't like you back like that he won't abandon you. He's just as much of a basketball idiot as you."

Taiga knew, logically, Kuroko was right. Aomine may be a total asshole but he was an asshole that didn't really give a shit about what you do, as long as you could play basketball well enough. That idiot would probably just say that he wants someone like Mai-chan, not someone like The Rock and completely forget about the confession afterwards. 

"Maybe next time I see him I'll confess, just so that I can move on. Isn't Kise gay? Plus he's kinda pretty, maybe I could manage to spend a night with him," Taiga knew it would never happen, Kise was just another person out of his league.

"Well, Kagami-kun, today is your lucky day."

Kagami barely had time to register what Kuroko had said before a blurry pink figure threw itself at Kuroko. 

"Tetsu-kun! I can't believe we ran into you here, I told Dai-chan this would be a good idea," Kagami quickly realised the excited pink figure that had thrown itself at Kuroko was Momoi Satsuki.

And of course, strolling casually up to them was Aomine Daiki. He had on his usual bored expression, almost scowling. Well shit. There was no way Kagami was going to ruin his festival fun by confessing to this bastard.

"Yo, Tetsu," He said, jerking his chin in Kuroko's direction as a greeting, "Kagami," the sexy idiot said, almost as an afterthought. Okay, Kagami wouldn't admit it but that kind of hurt. Would it kill this bastard to be nice?  
Regardless of the slight twinge in his chest, Kagami greeted both of the newcomers as friendly as he possibly could. 

\------------

A few minutes later Kuroko had been kidnapped by a very excited pinkette. Kuroko only turned back to give him a blank look, Kagami wasn't sure exactly what it meant but he knew it fell along the lines of, 'Confess before I tell him for you,'.  
Next to him Aomine made a sound of irritation, "Tsk, that Satsuki making me come to this only to ditch me to have a date with Tetsu." 

Kagami understood what he was going through, how could Kuroko leave him in an extremely awkward situation like this? "Well, uh this is my first festival so I'm kinda upset he ditched me too. I guess I should just go home," Kagami said.

"Hah? You've never been to a festival. Damn returnees. Come on, let's go. I'll be your guide and all that shit. Feel honoured that the great Aomine Daiki is bestowing this honour on you."

Holy shit okay, what the fuck. Aomine wanted to willing spend time with him outside of basketball. And that wasn't even the best part. Aomine grabbed his wrist and pulled him to wherever the fuck. Aomine Daiki was holding his wrist, which was so damn close to holding his fucking hand.  
Kagami knew he shouldn't get flustered, he had fucked countless times in the locker room after practice and never so much as blushed. But here he was, all 190cm of him, almost passing out because a boy was holding his wrist.

He was in way too deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami confesses.
> 
>  
> 
> Plus he should get a fish bowl.

Now Taiga wouldn't exactly call what had just happened a date, but honestly it was much better than any date he had ever had.

He never thought he would ever see Aomine with such a happy expression on his his face. Aomine had excitedly explained all the games to Kagami, who would have thought anything but basketball and porn would make Aomine so happy, and even won him a stupid adorable goldfish. 

"I'm not as good as Murasakibara at catching goldfish but all you gotta do is get the hang of it," Aomine explained as he looked at the fish swimming in the bag that Kagami was holding. 

"Uh, thanks for tonight. I'm glad we found you guys here. We should hang out more often," Kagami said nervously, scratching the back of his neck and keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Heh, sure. But we gotta have a one on one too. What's the point of having a basketball god around if you're not gonna play with him?" Did Aomine just call Taiga a basketball god? "And I mean, you're pretty good too," of course he wasn't. Kagami rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Whatever, Ahomine. I should go home, it's getting late," Kagami said.

"I could walk you home?" Aomine asked in an unsure tone. 

"Really? Sure, uh, thanks," Kagami knew this was the time to make his move. He should confess while they're walking, if it went well enough he could invite Aomine inside for a little night cap too.

\------------------

They had been walking for a while in a comfortable silence. Just as they were walking past the court Aomine decided to speak up. "Hey, Kagami, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Um, well," Kagami didn't know how to respond. He had dated plenty of guys, but never any girls. Kagami was about as gay as they came. "Not really, no," Taiga decided that was a safe enough answer. "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Forget it, it was stupid anyway," He replies, looking off to the side.

Kagami knew better than to press the subject. His relationship with Aomine was already fragile enough as it his, he was in no mood to end the night on a sour note. Though, the results of the confession might do that anyway.

Speaking of the confession it was now or never, the chances of him catching Aomine in such a good mood again were slim. He took a deep breath.  
"Aomine I have something to say. It's been bugging me for fucking ages," Aomine looked confused (God he was so cute) but he said nothing, waiting for Kagami to finish what he was saying. 

"I really fucking like you. I wanna date you and hold your fucking hand and kiss your beautiful face everyday," Kagami finished, looking Aomine directly in the eye. 

There was complete silence. Aomine blinked in shock but Kagami didn't back down. 

"That's a really sick fucking joke you know?" He told Kagami, while sneering. 

"I'm not joking you dumb shit. I like you and if you're gonna hate me for that then you can fuck right off," He said. Kagami didn't even bother to spare Aomine another glance as he stormed off.

\----------------

Okay, so admittedly, that didn't go well. But Taiga was hurt and wasn't sure on how to express that. So he got a little aggressive with his words. That's better than beating the shit out of Aomine for being a homophobe. Plus, even though he was a jerk, he was a jerk with a pretty face and Kagami didn't want to ruin it.

"Agh, that idiot. Making me angry like that," Kagami ranted, as he took his shoes of in the genkan.  
"And what am I supposed to do with this stupid fish?" He shouted to the empty apartment, looking at the goldfish swimming around in the bag.

He sighed, well, there was no reason to take it out on the fish.  
So he made his way to the kitchen sink, under which he kept a bucket. It would have to do until he could get a proper fish bowl. 

"So what do you think about that jerk?" He asked the fish as he filled the bucket with water. "What's that? He's an idiot? True. But he's also out of my league anyway. So even if he was gay I wouldn't really stand a chance, unless he was drunk and desperate for a night," He started to slowly move the fish from bag to bucket. "And I'm unloading my problems on a fish. I have officially sunken to a new low."

\----------------

When school started up again on Monday Kagami was still not over what had happened. He spent his time wondering how he could have handled the situation better, maybe he could have salvaged his friendship with Aomine.

But maybe it was better this way. He could move on to better things. He wasn't exactly sure what those better things were right now, but he would figure it out eventually.

At practice everyone noticed that their ace's mind wasn't really focused on basketball. They were all unsure on how to approach him to ask what the problem was, but Kuroko wasn't afraid to bluntly ask Kagami about the situation.

"So I take it the confession didn't go well, Kagami-kun?" He asked. The entire team was shocked. Kagami had a crush? And he confessed?

"Kagami what's this about a confession? How dare you try to get a girlfriend before your senpai?" Hyuuga asked, twitching in irritation.

Riko rolled her eyes at Hyuuga's reaction, "Kagami-kun you can't let some girl get in the way of your basketball. All you need is a good match to take your mind off of her," she said.

"No! That won't help! It will only make it worse," Kagami snapped.

"Kagami, please calm down. Do you want to maybe talk about it?" Furihata asked. Right, everyone was aware Furihata had started dating someone. Someone extremely possessive, if the hickeys he sported were anything to go by.

Taiga let out a deep breath through his nose. They were his team. His family. There was no way they would judge him. But look how that thinking had turned out for him so far, it left him with nothing but a broken heart and regrets.

"It's not a girl, it's-" Kagami was interrupted by the entire team shouting.

"Aomine?"

What the hell was that bastard doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know there was supposed to be smut but I got carried away. I've started a third chapter and I swear it'll be in there.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> (Plus I don't have a beta so please tell me if you see any mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine goes to Seirin.
> 
>  
> 
> This should be fun.

Daiki knew this was a dumb idea. But he hadn't been able to think about anything but Kagami since the confession. Though, the more he thought about it, he realised Kagami has almost been the only thing on his mind since he met the redhead.

This time around though, he couldn't sleep, could barely eat and was in no mood to play basketball. Actually that last one wasn't right, he did want to play basketball. But he only wanted to play with Kagami. 

And after much thought he realised he didn't just want to play basketball with Kagami. He wanted all of Kagami. He wanted Kagami's radiant smile, his gentle touch and he wanted to just be with Kagami. To spend every waking moment with that gorgeous, muscled, redheaded god. 

So after mulling it over he decided his best course of action would be to ditch practice after school and crash Seirin's practice instead.

That brought him to the Seirin gym, where the basketball team was practicing. He wasn't really thinking earlier, because he stupidly didn't realise that, of course, there would be quite a few people there. So he couldn't exactly proclaim his undying like (he wasn't sure if it was love yet) for Kagami at the top of his lungs.

Aomine had just been noticed by Seirin, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was Kagami's upset face. Yup, that was his fault. He had really fucked up, hadn't he?

"Aomine-kun, how great to see you," Tetsu spoke up. He was pretty damn sure that was supposed to be sarcastic, not that you could really tell with his deadpan expression or voice.

"Heh, yeah, I kinda just need to talk to Kagami really quickly. If that's alright?" There he goes sounding like freaking shy lovesick girl.

He noticed Kagami was staring him down. Kagami seemed to be sizing him up, deciding whether or not he should actually bother speaking to Aomine. He seemed to have come to a decision, "Okay, but make it quick. I've got practice." 

Wow, Aomine honestly was not expecting a positive answer. Hopefully he didn't fuck this opportunity up.

\----------------

They were just outside the gym and made sure they were far away enough that nobody inside would be able to hear their conversation. 

"So?" Kagami asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Fuck, okay. I was a real dick the other day. I was kinda caught off guard, you know?" Aomine said. "Can you please forgive me?" He pleaded. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Is that it?" Kagami asked him.

"No, uh, I couldn't get the confession out of my mind and I realised something. I really like you too. Like, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of forever with you," Aomine explained.

"Are you for real? Because I swear if you're fucking messing with me," shit, Daiki could see this was not going to end well if he let Kagami keep talking like this. So he did possibly the most cliché thing he could think of.

He grabbed Kagami's face and kissed the fuck out of his gorgeous mouth. 

Kagami made a sound of surprise, and flailed around for a second before he grabbed onto Aomine's shoulders and kissed back with full force. 

Daiki would never admit it out loud, but he had never actually kissed anyone before and he hoped it wasn't painfully obvious to Kagami. So as not to alert Kagami to his complete lack of experience he decided to slip his tongue into Kagami's mouth. That's what people did, right? 

It seemed to be working for Kagami, because he let out a drawn out moan. 

As much as Aomine was enjoying this he was quickly running out of breath, so he slowly pulled away. 

"Holy shit," Kagami breathed out, his lips glistening from what had just happened. 

"Yeah," Aomine didn't really know what to say, that was his first kiss and he didn't really know where to go from here. 

"I know it's a school night, but do you think you could come over to my place tonight?" Kagami asked without hesitation.

"Sure, what for though?" Aomine asked, slightly confused. 

Kagami just wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and brought their bodies closer. When he was close enough he thrust his pelvis against Daiki, allowing Daiki to feel his semi. "I think you can guess."

Okay, fuck. This was going to happen, wasn't it? He knew absolutely nothing about gay sex. But he'd be damned if he turned this opportunity down. "I'll see you then."

\-------------------

Aomine was waiting outside Kagami's apartment, with as much knowledge on gay sex as one could learn in three hours from the Internet. He was also equipped with a tube of anal lube and a box of condoms. You could never be too safe.

Kagami opened the door not too long after he had knocked.  
The second Aomine had taken off his shoes Kagami grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss.  
"Mmm, hey," Kagami said, not even taking his mouth off of Kagami's.  
"Let's," He presses a kiss to Aomine's lips, "Go," a kiss to his jaw, "To my room," He finally finishes, with a kiss to Aomine's neck.

Well damn, eat your heart out Mai-chan. 

Daiki wasn't sure exactly how they got there, but before he knew it they were on Kagami's bed. Kagami was above him, kissing him into the mattress.  
"Fuck, Daiki, get naked," Kagami said, breathless. Fucking hell, Kagami had just called him by his first name. That was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard. 

"Right, uh, getting naked," He said lamely. Which must have somehow alerted Kagami, because he immediately stopped from taking off his own shirt.

"Are you okay? I know it's a little fast but I really fucking want you," Kagami asked him gently. He caressed Daiki's cheek to get him to look at him.

"No, I mean, yes I'm okay but," Aomine noticed Kagami looked nervous when he started speaking. "I've never done this before. With anyone."

"No fucking way. You're a virgin? That's fucking great, just sit back and let me take care of you," Kagami said, pulling Aomine's shirt off and pushing him onto the bed.

This was going to be a wild ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami get busy.
> 
>  
> 
> Always condomise kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is honestly a whole long reason for why I didn't post, but you can read that whole mess at the end notes.

Daiki watched as Taiga kissed his chest and gently pinched his nipples. Taiga slowly worked his way down Daiki's torso, languidly licking Aomine's abs. 

Taiga reached the top of Daiki's pants and gripped it with his teeth, gently lifting it and then releasing it again. He undid the pants button with his hands, Daiki prepared himself to have Taiga pull down his zipper.  
But he wasn't prepared for Taiga to use his mouth to slowly pull down his zipper. When it was down halfway Taiga eyes flickered up to meet Daiki's. 

Fuck. That was hot.

When he was done, Taiga began to pull down Daiki's pants and noticed something, "You're not wearing underwear? How naughty," He smirked at Aomine and continued to release his dick from his pants. 

"Well, damn. I was expecting you to be big but this... this is impressive," Kagami said right before completely engulfing Aomine's cock in his mouth.  
So this is what heaven feels like, Aomine thought.

Almost immediately after Kagami popped his mouth off and kissed the head of his pretty dick. He licked down Daiki's dick painfully slowly. "Mmm, delicious. You wanna give me some cum, baby? You think you can do that for me?" Aomine nodded earnestly, because honestly Kagami had the fate of his dick in his hands (or mouth, in this case) and he couldn't turn such a sweet request down.

So Taiga got to work, sucking the head gently info his mouth then going all the way down to deep throat Aomine. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Aomine hissed when he felt Kagami's nose hit his neat patch of blue hair. 

Kagami would not lie, this was not the first time he had given a blowjob. But he is never had a partner before that so delicious, a partner so Daiki. He would have to show Aomine the time of his life to ensure things like this happened more often, as in everyday.  
He could hear Daiki moaning, feel his body shake and shudder as he continued to suck Daiki in and fondle his balls. Taiga knew he was close, being Daiki’s first sexual experience meant he had a lack of stamina and control sexually. But that did not matter now, because in a few weeks Taiga knew he would have this gorgeous man that looks like a sex god become an actual sex god.

“Hey, baby. You gonna come now? You wanna come in my mouth or in my sweet ass?” He asked. He could see the flush of embarrassment, even on Daiki’s dark skin. “Come on, Honey, answer me.”

“Your…” He trailed off, face buried in his hands, “Your ass… please.” 

Taiga was a little stunned. Aomine Daiki, naked, with his dick out saying please. Miracles do happen. 

“Hmm, good answer.” Taiga stood from his position between Daiki’s legs, “Don't move or touch yourself.” He walked to his bedside table and grabbed his half empty tube of lube. “You're clean right, baby? You wanna use a condom?” He asked Daiki.

Daiki thought for a bit, it was clear this was not Taiga’s first rodeo. But he trusts Taiga to be clean and take care of him. “We can go raw if you want.” 

Taiga grinned, that is what he likes to hear. He stripped himself of his clothes and got back on the bed, this time sitting a little away from Daiki. He opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount on two fingers. 

Prep typically did not take him very long, he was so used to having something in his ass at this point, be it a toy, dick or occasional fist. But Daiki was a bit bigger than some guys he had been with recently so he did not want to risk it.

He circled his own hole, transferring some lube onto his hole. It twitched slightly and he slowly started pushing his fingers in.

Daiki watched as the whole scene unfolded before him. He had seen a bit of gay porn, but it was a little difficult to tell exactly what was going with all the important parts being censored. Somehow, what he was watching was a lot more erotic than a cute twink having two dicks shoved up his ass. And definitely more erotic than all of his Mai-chan magazines put together. 

He watched as Taiga began to fuck himself on his own fingers, letting out smalls gasps and moans every now and then. He saw Taiga’s dick grow bigger, curving slightly. And damn if that did not add fuel to his own sexual fire.

“Daiki, come closer.” 

Aomine moved closer to Kagami, awaiting further instructions. 

“Put some lube on your dick. And don’t even think about getting off until you’re balls deep in my ass, got it?” Kagami said, breathlessly, three fingers deep in his ass at this point. 

Daiki bit his tongue, to avoid replying with something snarky or an obedient ‘yes sir’.

He vaguely remembered the tube of lube he had brought along, as he lubed himself up. If a second round was in the cards they would definitely need it. 

“Mmm, I want you to get on your back and let me take care of you.” Taiga said, leaning forward and kissing Daiki quickly on his lips. 

Daiki did as ordered and watched as Kagami straddled him. Taiga leaned forward, lips right by Daiki’s eat and whispered, “I’m gonna ride your dick so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Taiga lined his stretched hole with Daiki’s cock and slowly lowered himself on it. 

“Holy fuck!” The blue haired boy shouted as Kagami had half his dick inside of him. He had never felt anything so warm and tight around his dick. 

The redhead let out a small breathless laugh. Virgins.

Soon Taiga was fully seated on Daiki’s dick, he could feel balls flush against him. “I’m gonna move, okay? Set the pace and once you’re ready just fuck up into me.”

Taiga moved up slightly, trying to get a proper feel of Daiki. He slid down again, slowly setting a pace that they would both be comfortable with.  
He looked down at Daiki and could see him struggling to stave off his orgasm. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Taiga moved up quickly, only the head remaining inside himself and dropped down, nailing his own prostate. “Ahh! Daiki fuck me!”

He bounced up and down on Daiki, straining his legs to keep up the pace. Attempting to hit his prostate as often as possible. 

“Taiga, hold up I’m gonna come!” 

Like hell he would stop now. He had waited too long for this. But there was a slight issue with Daiki coming before he did, time to turn things up, he thought.

He moved even faster, pulling out moans from the boy under him. He stroked his own cock, trying to bring himself to a quick orgasm. 

Daiki could barely hold on to his self-control, he needed to come but he also knew he needed to get Taiga off too. So when Taiga was halfway off his dick, he snapped his hips up. Taiga instantly wailed and arched his back. “Yes! Oh God, fuck yes!” he screamed, his prostate being hit dead on.

They moved in a fast paced rhythm, their sweaty bodies meeting with every thrust. Their movements were animalistic, and it held the same intensity of when they would play a one on one. 

Daiki came first, shooting his load deep into Taiga, but rode out his orgasm by fucking into Kagami as he came. And all it took was the feeling of cum being pushed deep into his ass for Taiga to come.

Taiga fell forward, dropping his weight completely on Daiki, causing the flaccid cock inside him to almost fall out. 

“Taiga? Are you awake?” 

“Mmm.” He mumbled out, completely satisfied.

Daiki sat up, being careful not to jostle Taiga too much and moved him next to him on the bed. 

“Wanna look at my hole? It’s filled with you.” Taiga said, gently fingering himself again to try and get the cum to come falling out of his ass.

“Taiga, please. You’re gonna kill me.” Daiki pleaded. 

“Oh, don’t worry next time it’s your ass getting fucked.” Taiga said, sleepily.

“Okay, baby, just get some sleep now.” Daiki said.

They were silent, Daiki beginning to drift off when Taiga spoke up.

“Daiki?” 

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly I wanna say this was never intended to be bottom Aomine even though I'm into KagaAo more than Aokaga. The reason Kagami is bottom is because the actual amount of prep that goes into an anal virgin is ridiculous. 
> 
> And the reason I started this fic in the first place was because I was feeling frustrated at school. But it was matric year so after a bit writing became impossible. THEN MY LAPTOP FUCKING BROKE. And the I typed on my phone but it stopped turning on at some point and I tried to reboot it but I lost everything so half this final chapter went unsaved. So I got pissed and stopped trying. 
> 
> But now I matriculated and realised I have no excuse anymore so here this chapter finally is. Also for anyone interested I'm in South Africa, but English is my first language (I only speak 2 out of 11 languages lol, even though I took 7 years of xhosa lessons).
> 
> Also this would've come out an hour ago but just when I decided to start writing again my girlfriend finally came out of her hangover cave and talk to me. But it's here now and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing fics for other fandoms too, voltron anyone? (Shklance/klanro is my shit).

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a second chapter in the works. Smut anyone?


End file.
